Mi larga y bella vida
by HinataRodea
Summary: Todo comenzo con una fiesta y termino como una vida
1. ¿Como he llegado hasta este punto?

Cuando desperté esta mañana no me encontraba en mi habitación si no en la de alguien mas, sin embargo el simple hecho de estar ahí no me sobresalto si no que fue algo natural el simple de despertar ahí, me gire hacia el medio de la cama en la cual sentí a otra persona, savia quien era pero me daba miedo voltear y que todo desapareciera como si hubiese sido un sueño, cuando la persona al lado de mi se dio cuenta de que había despertado se giro hacia mi y dijo -Buenos días Hinata veo que por fin has decidido despertar-cuando termino de decir esto se acerco hacia mi rostro y me dio un tierno beso entonces yo le dije - Me habría levantado antes es solo que el simple hecho de pensar que esto podría ser un sueño y que todo podría desaparecer en cualquier momento me aterra demasiado- entonces la persona al lado de mi me dijo -No te preocupes Hinata ya te he dicho que te amo y que no me voy a separar de ti nunca-entonces yo le dije -lo ce solo quería que me lo recordaras y que me lo dijeras de nuevo Naruto- entonces el me dijo -es una hermosa mañana sera mejor que nos levantemos-dicho esto el se paro como si nada ya que llevaba sus bóxer puestos pero cuando yo estaba a punto de levantarme me di cuenta de que solo llevaba mi ropa intima y que no me podría parar así como así, tome mi playera así como mi pantalón del piso y me los coloque aun dentro de la cama, Naruto había ido a darse un baño y yo me acerque a la cocina parar preparar algo para desayunar y con lo único que me tope fue con ramen, comense a preparar dos platos y luego me puse a reflexionar como es que había llegado a casa de Naruto

* * *

#Flashback#

ya casi era hora de irme a la fiesta de graduación en casa de Temari me puse mi traje normal y salí disparada hacia aya, cuando había salido de mi casa faltaban 5 min. pero como su casa no esta muy lejos de la mía solo tardaba 3 min. en llegar lo que me daba tiempo para ir por Neji, por Ten Ten y por Lee, cuando llegamos a casa de Temari no había nadie aparte de ella y de nosotros, a los pocos minutos comenzaron a llegar los demás entre ellos llego Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru y Chouji entre otros, por alguna extraña razón casi al terminar la fiesta le pusieron algo a mi bebida como efervescente y me lo tome tan rápido que no se que me paso y quede medio muerta, después de eso aparecí en casa de el cuarto de Temari. Cuando desperté me aterre bastante ya que no sabía dónde me encontraba así que decidí levantarme para investigar pero cuando ya me iba a levantar me percate de que todavía llevaba la ropa de la fiesta y que todavía tenía el mismo peinado, revise la hora y eran las 12 de la noche así que no debía llevar mucho tiempo en aquel lugar, tome mi bolso que estaba en una silla y me dirigí hacia la puerta, cuando estuve a punto de abrirla alguien mas la abrió y para mi sorpresa era Naruto(el cual traía un plato de Ramen supuse que era para mi pero el se lo empezó a comer y me quede con las ganas del ramen), me sorprendió tanto que me quede estática y no sabia que hacer, después de eso Naruto me explico que era lo que había pasado y me dijo que seguía en la casa de Temari y que si quería el me podía acompañar a mi casa pero como yo no quería separarme de el decidí decirle que tomáramos el camino mas largo a mi casa y asi poder platicar un rato mas, cuando pasábamos por el frente de la casa de Naruto aparecieron varios maleantes y para evitar el trato con ellos entramos a casa de Naruto en la cual me tuve que quedar a dormir ya que los maleantes no se iban y al parecer no tenían intención de hacerlo, llame a mi padre para pedirle permiso de quedarme en casa de Naruto devido a la situacion actual y para mi sorpresa accedio sin ningun problema, ya que mi ropa de fiesta era bastante incomoda y como no llevava nada mas tuve que quedarme en ropa interior lo cual no era mucho de mi agrado, aun asi me recoste en la cama y que me quede profundamente dormida, como a los 15 min. senti que alguien mas se metio a la cama y supuse que fue Naruto, despues de eso me quede dormida tan profundamente que no me entere de nada hasta el dia siguiente.

**Hola a todos este es mi primer capitulo y la primera historia que subo a internet asique les ruego comenten que les parecio Gracias**


	2. Recien voy a casa y Hanabi me interroga

En cuanto llegue a mi casa Hanabi mi hermana se me acerco y me dijo

- Hola Hermana papa salió a dar un recorrido a las afueras de Konoha para cerciorarse de que no se vaya a realizar ningún ataque a por cierto papa me dejo este cuestionario para verificar lo que hiciste anoche-

dijo mientras tomaba un papel de la mesa que se encuentra junto a la puerta, me metió a la casa me sentó en la sala y ella se sentó frente a mí, luego comenzó con la primera pregunta

1.-¿A qué hora se durmieron?

Y yo le dije casi a la 1:30 ya que llegamos un poco tarde a la casa de…-

Hanabi me interrumpió y me dijo- Papa no quiere detalles solo contéstame si o no o el dato que se te pida-dicho esto me leyó la segunda pregunta-

2.-¿En donde durmieron?

La mire a los ojos y los puse en blanco y le dije -pues en su cama-entonces Hanabi me dijo- Ambos o solo tu- entonces yo le respondí tratando de recordar –pues al principio solo yo pero como Naruto no encontraba donde más dormir se recostó conmigo-entonces Hanabi me dijo

-Bueno espero que eso no moleste a papa-

3.-¿con que prendas (ropa) dormiste?

En cuanto me pregunto eso me sonroje un poco y como si no quisiera responder le pregunte a Hanabi que porque mi padre se había tomado la molestia de hacer este cuestionario y me dijo

-Solo quiere saber que es capaz de hacer su hija mayor cuando su padre no esta presente... oye no me cambies el tema Hinata-dijo algo molesta al darse cuenta que le había cambiado el tema y regreso al cuestionario y me dijo- Piensas responder a mi tercera pregunta o te acuso con papa de no querer contestar-entonces yo le dije- me dormí justo con lo que traigo puesto-le mentí a Hanabi tratando de sonar convincente, entonces ella me vio no muy convencida pero me dijo

Esta bien te creeré espero que no me estés mintiendo porque si me llegara a enterar se lo diría a papa de inmediato ¿comprendes?-dijo Hanabi no muy convencida y de manera amenazadora pero aun así me dijo- bueno te hare la ultima y cuarta pregunta esta es por parte mía papa solo te dejo tres ya que no tenía mucho que hacer, pero regresando al tema mi cuarta y ultima pregunta es ... ¿te gusta Naruto ¿verdad?-

cuando me pregunto eso no supe ni que responderle me sonroje tanto que hasta Hanabi se dio cuanta y recordé lo que hoy en la mañana había hablado con Naruto y creo que en su tono de Voz note algo así como si me quisiera, no solo como amiga si no como algo mas sin embargo tan solo podían ser ideas e ilusiones mías, cunado por fin me decidí responderle algo le dije

-¿puedo saber por que preguntas eso hermanita me llama mucho la tención que me lo preguntes?-

dije tratando de cambiar de tema para así poder evitar la pregunta sin embargo Hanabi se dio cuenta de mis intenciones y para no perder el hilo de la pregunta me dijo

-Simple curiosidad es solo que hablas de el de una manera diferente de como hablas de los demás-dijo algo pensativa entonces viendo que sus intenciones no eran de delatarme decidí responderle lo que me había preguntado y le dije

-Hanabi no se porque me preguntas esto pero como no veo que tengas intención de delatarme te responderé solo te pediré que no se lo digas a papa lo prometes-le dije intentando mantenerme viva y no desmayarme por los nervios

-Lo prometo no le diré nada a papa a menos que tu me lo permitas ahora si me dices?-dijo Hanabi con impaciencia-

-lo admito me descubriste si me gusta pero será nuestro secreto lo entendiste- le dije de manera amenazadora

-Si, si lo comprendo aaa que emoción¡ el lo sabe-pregunto Hanabi muy emocionada

-No pero creo que será mejor así- dije algo desanimada-el ama a Sakura y no a mi-dije mientras me iba a mi cuarto y me soltaba a llorar tumbada en mi cama hasta que me quede dormida-

**GRACIAS A LOS POCOS SEGUIDORES POR SEGUIRME SUPONGO GRACIAS A USTEDES HE DECIDIDO SEGUIRLE ME HAN HECHO TAN FELIZ, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO NO TENIA MUCHA INSPIRACIONY SI ALMENOS OBTENG COMENTARIOS HARE EL CAPITULO QUE SIGUE, NO PODRE SEGUIRLE DIARIAMENTEPERO INTENTARE QUE NO HAYA UN GRAN VACIO DE TIEMPO ENTRE CAPITULO Y CAPITULO SIGAN COMENTANDO ADORO SU APOYO GRACIAS :)**


	3. Mi vida debe continuar

La mañana siguiente caí en la cuenta que desde el día anterior no había salido de mi cuarto y que no me había comunicado con nadie a excepción de Hanabi sin embargo ella no contaba ya que solo me había hecho el cuestionario que papa quería, me levante y me cambie para ir a entrenar con Kiba y Shino para los siguientes examenes exámenes chuning ya que no faltaba mucho tiempo para que se realizara la pelea final donde se escogia a los que se les hiba a asignar el nuevo cargo, me levante algo desanimada de la silla donde me había puesto el pantalón junto con los zapatos, me acerque a la puerta de mi baño, me lave la cara, me peine cuidadosamente, salí del baño, me acerque a la puerta de salida de mi cuarto y me dirigí al comedor algo cabizbaja y me senté a la mesa para desayunar y comenze a comer el contenido de mi plato

-Hinata hija te sientes bien mi niña es solo que te ves algo deprimida-dijo mi padre viéndome a los ojos

-No es nada papa es solo que estoy un poco cansada- le dije tratando de sonar convincente para ambos y poniendo la mejor cara que pude

-Es cierto padre ayer entretuve mucho tiempo a Hinata en la noche y no la deje dormir lo que debía , pero como yo soy mas joven tengo mas energía-le dijo Hanabi a mi padre haciéndose cómplice mía

-Bueno Hanabi espero que no se vuelva a repetir porque si no tu hermana estará llegando tarde a los entrenamientos como hoy entendido?- Pregunto mi padre a Hanabi

-Espera como que tarde que hora es papa?-le pregunte apurada y atragantandome con el desayuno

-son las 11:55 de la mañana-dijo mi padre naturalmente

-Que hora dices que es quede de ir a entrenar a las 12 tengo que irme los veo mas tarde adiós familia-y dicho eso salí corriendo de mi casa para dirigirme al lugar acordado, cuando llegue había llegado justo a las 12 así que no había llegado tarde, para mi suerte mi sensei (Kurenai)todavía no llegaba ya que el asuma sensei la había retrasado, ahora que lo pienso en este mes mi sensei se ha estado retrasando bastante por culpa de Asuma sensei pero prefiero quedarme con la duda no sea que trabajan en algo secreto y si me llego a enterar quizá me desaparezcan por meterme en asuntos que no me incumben así que mejor no pregunta

-Hinata menos mal que llegaste antes de Yuhi sensei (Kurenai) ya que esta semana ha estado de un insoportable y si hubieras llegado después quizá estarías "muerta", Shino y yo creemos que se ha vuelto bipolar aparte de que ha estado comiendo demasiado últimamente yo creo que alguien la ofendió y esa es su manera de desahogarse bueno eso creo ya que mi madre hace lo mismo cuando mi padre la ofende o cuando la hace llorar lo cual es un poco extraño pero quizá sea eso- me dijo Kiba en cuanto llegue al campo de entrenamiento que estaba dividido en 3 para cada equipo que había logrado pasar la prueba de su sensei, en la "frontera" de nuestro campo se abrían otros dos de los otros equipos, el de la derecha estaba conformado por Shikamaru, Ino,Choji y Asuma sensei el cual venia acompañado de nuestra sensei, y en el lado izquierdo estaban *Naruto*, Sasuke, Sakura y Kakashi sensei que llego como 10 min. después que nuestros sensei, lo cual ya era normal para todos los que teníamos que estar cerca de el ya que por alguna extraña razón siempre llega tarde Naruto siempre desayuna en el campo de entrenamiento.

-Tienes razón Kiba disculpen mi demora es solo que Hanabi me tuvo despierta hasta muy tarde anoche y hoy me levante algo tarde-le dije recordando la pequeña platica que había sostenido con mi padre esa mañana y de como Hanabi se había puesto de mi lado, el día transcurrió sin mas platicas y por fin se había terminado la practica que era un alivio para todos, tome mis cosas y me dirigí hacia la salida para ir a mi casa ya que necesitaba comer algo ya que en la mañana no había podido terminar mi desayuno, cuando todos los de mi equipo ya se habían ido me dirigí fuera de allí ya que no me gustaba llamarla tencion, cundo estaba a punto de dejar por completo el are donde se encontraban todas las salas de entrenamiento Naruto llego corriendo

-Hola Hinata, según la expresión de tu cara puedo ver que tienes hambre ¿no es así?,vamos ven conmigo te invito a comer Ramen a Ichiraku ¿quieres ir?- dijo Naruto con su mismísimo tono de voz que tanto me gustaba.

-Ss..,Si claro Naruto-dije tímidamente recordando el día que me había quedado a dormir en su casa y del beso que me había dado pero supuse que después de la fiesta no se sentiría bien y lo hizo sin pensar solo lo hizo porque le había afectado lo del día anterior, cuando llegamos a Ichiraku nos sirvieron dos platos de ramen

-Hinata el día después de la fiesta te bese ¿lo recuerdas?-me pregunto sonrojándose un poco

-lo recuerdo-le dije al momento en que también me sonrojaba

-Después de eso yo quise preguntarte algo pero como te fuiste muy rápido ya no pude decirte nada-dijo un poco nervioso

-Oooo y ¿que me querías decir?-le pregunte sintiendo una gran curiosidad

-Bueno yo quería saber si ...-

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

Hola a las personas que me siguen es un placer escribir para ustedes, les agradecería mucho que comentaran, espero que les guste el capitulo ya que no me dejaban concentrar pero espero que lo disfruten feliz año nuevo


	4. Perdoname por ser tan nerviosa

-Yo quería saber si, si tu... -me dijo Naruto mientras se sonrojaba y miraba hacia el piso del restaurante y continuaba con lo que estaba a punto de preguntarme pero sin muchas ganas de querer terminar

-Mira Hinata yo quería saber si tu quisieras a como te lo digo... no se si tu -lo interrumpí de la manera mas amable posible

-Decirme que Naruto-dije al momento en que me recargaba en la barra de Ichiraku, pero resbale y con el filo de la barra me corte el brazo y comenzó a salir un liquido rojo carmesí, cuando menos me di cuenta estaba en el piso respirando agitadamente a causa de la sangre, Naruto se inclino a mi lado y me empezó a llamar por mi nombre sin embargo yo lo escuchaba cada vez mas lejano hasta que su voz se desvanesio y todo se volvió negro, cuando por fin recobre la conciencia estaba en un cuarto blanco en una cama , había un ramo de flores en un lado de la cama sobre una mesita, al otro lado había una silla y alguien estaba ahí pero mi vista estaba algo nublada y no podía ver claramente, con mucho trabajo había podido ver el ramo de flores, así que había decidido por mucho trabajo que me costara saber quien estaba en esa silla, intente mover mis brazos sin embargo justo cuando comenze a mover el brazo derecho sentí una punzada bien aguda y dolorosa ya que había olvidado que estaba herida, justo en ese momento regreso a mi el recuerdo de la sangre brotando a través de mi brazo, ese terrible recuerdo hizo que me estremeciera y por consiguiente comenze a hiperventilarme y a moverme como loca para tratar de salir del lugar donde me encontraba y escapar de aquel terrible recuerdo, la persona que se encontraba a mi lado se dio cuanta de lo que estaba haciendo y comenzó a llamarme por mi nombre pero yo no quería escuchar yo solo quería escapar de aquel terrible recuerdo, me tomo por los hombros y me sujeto contra la cama pidiéndome que me tranquilizara pero cuando estaba a punto de tranquilizarme el recuerdo de la sangre regresaba a mi mente y me intentaba a escapar de ese recuerdo, después de tanto forcejeo sentí que mi acompañante tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me beso, ese beso cambio mi recuerdo al de el día de la graduación de Shikamaru cuando me quede en casa de Naruto y me beso, en ese momento regrese a la realidad, abrí mis ojos (ya que durante todo el forcejeo los había mantenido cerrados) y fue cuando lo vi, vi a Naruto que se separaba de mi cara

-Hinata te sientes bien, de un momento a otro comenzaste a forcejear conmigo, me espante ya que tu no sueles ser agresiva puedes decirme porque te paso eso?- me pregunto viéndome directo a los ojos

-Es solo que le tengo pánico a la sangre y cuando desperté recordé como me había cortado y como la sangre no paraba de brotar-le dije intentando controlarme para no entrar en pánico

-Puedo saber por que te da miedo la sangre-dijo con una mirada de preocupación, entonces yo comenze a relatarle aquel horrible suceso

* * *

#Flashback#

Hanabi y yo nos encontrábamos en el bosque no muy lejos de la frontera de Konoha acompañadas de nuestro padre, entonces nuestro padre nos pidió que permaneciéramos en ese mismo lugar ya que tenia algo importe que hacer, pasadas tres horas Hanabi y yo nos preocupamos y comenzamos a caminar para ver si encontrábamos a nuestro padre aunque estábamos cocientes de que nos había pedido permanecer ahí, pasados 10 min de caminata nos lanzaron una Shuriken, no nos dio a ninguna de nosotras pero seguimos caminando ya que no sabíamos que esa era una advertencia de que desviamos regresar, pasados otros 5 min. nos lanzaron una Kunai, solo que esa vez si nos habían dado, a Hanabi le dieron en la pierna y enseguida comenzó a brotarle mucha sangre hasta que ella quedo en un charco su sangre, a los pocos minutos llego mi padre que al vernos ahí me regaño por no haberle hecho caso y se llevo a Hanabi, trate de seguirles el paso pero alcabo de cierto trayecto no pude seguir mas y me dejaron atrás, a los 5 minutos reanude mi viaje y por fin había podido llegar a la ciudad de Konoha, sin embargo cundo entre me percate de que estaba llena de sangre y entre en pánico ya que había presenciado como mi propia hermana se desangraba lentamente mientras yo me impregnaba de su sangre, cuando entre a Konoha de inmediato un par de ninjas se me acercaron y me detuvieron ya que como estaba cubierta de sangre pensaron que podía llegar a ser muy agresiva, sin embargo cuando me tomaron por los brazos comense a llorar y me tire en el suelo, los ninjas me levantaron pero yo estaba tan asustada que quería huir y comenze a forcejear con ellos lo que levanto mas sospechas de que realmente había matado a alguien, me llevaron con el tercer hokague que al ver el miedo en mis ojos supo que era inocente y me libero al instante, aparte pidió que se me entregara algo de ropa limpia perteneciente a mi clan, a las pocas horas llego mi padre que me dijo que Hanabi seria llevada a casa pero que a mi me dejaría en Konoha para que una sensei llamada Yuuhi Kurenai me entrenara para poder convertirme en la heredera del clan Hyuga. Poco después me dijo que devia tratar de olvidar el accidente pera ya era demasiado tarde mi mente ya había registrado la imagen de Hanabi llena de sangre y ahora cada vez que me cortaba o me salia sangre, fuera yo o alguien mas me volvía agresiva tratando de escapar de aquel recuerdo.

#Fin del Flashback#

* * *

-Espero que ahora comprendas porque me puse así de tensa, perdón por ser tan nerviosa-le dije con vergüenza teniendo miedo de que Naruto dejara de hablarme por ello sin embargo eso no paso

-Ya veo Hinata es por eso que no te gusta la sangre, no tienes que disculparte por nada, así eres tu, regresando al tema del que hablábamos mientras comíamos ramen quería preguntarte,quería saber si, si tu... quisieras ser mi... mi novia- dijo mientras volteaba hacia el suelo, en ese preciso momento me olvide de todo pensando que mi mas grande sueño se había cumplido, como pude me senté un poco mas derecha, y como pude lo abrase

-Claro que si, has hecho mi mas grande sueño realidad, gracias-le dije casi llorando de la felicidad y lo bese aunque inmediatamente me separe de el ya que eso no era propio de mi pero luego Naruto me tomo entre sus manos y me siguió el beso, y así se paso el resto del dia...}

* * *

_**Hola a todos aquellos que leen este fic, puede que no escriba como muchos lo esperan pero hago mi mayor esfuerzo por favor comenten y diganme si tienen alguna idea que pudiera agregar todas las ides son aceptadas ¡Feliz año para todos!**_


	5. Puedes ayudarme a cambiar un poco

**Hola a todos tuve que quitar el capitulo 5 ya que no era en si muy llamativo aparte de que solo eran unos cuantos renglones. en vez de eso pondre nuevo capitulo y perdon al que salia en agradecimientos por quitarlo pero almenos ya se lo reconoci**

* * *

Al dia siguiente me di cuenta de que ya no era la misma de antes, era un poco mas extrovertida, pero solo un poco ya que la mayor parte de mi vida siempre habia sido timida, incluso despues de haber besado a Naruto por tercera vez cada vez que se me acercaba al rostro me dava verguenza y


End file.
